


Teraz

by soulfull



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, True Love, Will Loves Hannibal
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:32:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulfull/pseuds/soulfull
Summary: Wszystko ma swoje początki.  Życie, szkoła, miłość. Nikt nigdy nie powiedział, że istnieje tylko jedno teraz, że  nie można zacząć od nowa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pp to naprawdę nudna lekcja, a jeśli do tego dochodzi po fizyczny stres, to co dostaniecie.

Uśmiechnąłem się patrząc na jego nagie ciało leżące tuż koło mnie. Musnąłem palcami jego policzek.  
****  
Pamiętam pierwsze chwile nowego teraz.  
Silne ramiona wyciągające mnie z lodowato zimnej wody. Postać siedzącą tyłem, którą zobaczyłem kiedy ocknąłem się na suchym lądzie. Ból kiedy wstawałem. Piasek między palcami kiedy do niego podszedłem.  
Tamował krwotok kawałkiem szmaty, oddartej z koszuli. Położyłem mu rękę na ramieniu, chciałem pomóc.  
warknął, widziałem mięśnie napięte jak powrozy.  
Zabrałem rękę. Odsunąłem się.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Leżałem w miękkiej pościeli, głowa tępo pulsowała bólem. Miałem wrażenie jakby ktoś uparł się wyszlifować mi gardło papierem ściernym.  
Skakanie z klifu w listopadzie nie jest najlepszym pomysłem.  
Podrapałem Winstona między uszami. Hannibal wszedł do pokoju, cicho jak przystało na drapieżnika. Niósł tacę, z gotowym śniadaniem i parującą herbatą, położył mi ją na kolanach. Uśmiechnął się, odgarną mi włosy z czoła. Wyszedł.  
Zjadłem, wstałem i ruszyłem żeby odnieść tacę. Winston następował mi na pięty. Stał przy zlewie, nucąc coś pod nosem. Odłożyłem tacę, objąłem go.  
Dotyk zimnego metalu na gardle, uderzenie łopatek w ścianę. Warczenie Winstona kiedy rzucił się na niego.  
Brzęk metalu zderzającego się z podłogą, trzask drzwi. Wypuściłem powietrze z płuc, podniosłem nóż.

Dzień spędzony w strachu, niepewności, na parapecie okna w salonie z palcami wplątanymi w sierść mojego najlepszego przyjaciela.  
Wrócił nad ranem z kwiatami w dłoni i prośbą w oczach.  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Środek nocy. Siedzi skulony w kącie. Wykrzywione palce szarpią włosy. Drży. Słysze jego szybki, chrapliwy oddech.  
Nie podszedłem, nie wstałem. Obserwowałem zaciskając pięści.  
Winston skomlał mu koło nóg.  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Zawsze wydawał mi się niewzruszony, nietknięty, niezłamany. Ból, strach po prostu do niego nie pasowały.  
Z drugiej strony, do głowy mi nie przyszło, że może on być czuły i delikatny.  
Pierwsze dni były próbą, badaniem terenu, tworzeniem więzi. Próbą oswojenia dzikiego zwierzęcia.  
Potem pierwsze dotknięcie, które go nie spłoszyło. Pierwszy pocałunek. Spokój, bezpieczeństwo dla niego i dla mnie, po raz pierwszy od dawna.  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Otworzył oczy.


End file.
